Little Kitsune's Butterflies TWILIGHT
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Whenever I looked outside to see that lonesome blond boy, I always felt anger boil inside me. But then that sad look made me feel otherwise. Not until one day I finally gave up my anger and started to care for the boy. [IrukaNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: This is another special feature of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies"… Once again if you want to read the other versions and special of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" just go to my account profile and you will be able to view it there… I thank my reviewers for encouraging me to write some more… Even though It has almost come to an end… I am still glad I still please people with my writing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: Whenever I looked outside to see that lonesome blond boy, I always felt anger boil inside me. But then that sad look made me feel otherwise. Not until one day I finally gave up my anger and started to care for the boy. IrukaNaru **

**(Naruto is 8 years old in the story)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies TWILIGHT" **

**(Iruka's Point of View)**

_The day was a bit impatient with me… As usual the students from my class didn't behave respectively… And not only that they even dared to ditch my long given speeches and discussions… Sometimes I always feel a little unnerved by these little children who are slowly growing up of becoming a loyal and dutiful ninjas for their village…_

"_Class dismissed…" I say and all the children run out of the classroom screaming gleefully in joy for their freedom. _

"_Children these days…" I sigh and sit down on the chair in front of my desk. I gather up all the papers and started putting them in the drawer. After doing that task I sit back and relax my tensed muscles. _

'_It's been a long day… Children are very hard headed sometimes…' I was thinking about the lessons I should ensue the next day. As I sat there, my eyes caught something outside the window; I frowned deeply when I saw a little blond boy sitting on the tire swing at the playground._

'_It's him again… Why does he always have to hang around there?' I felt a deep anger rise inside me, I felt very annoyed whenever I looked at him, I always thought about so many things to hurt that boy._

'_I hate him…My parents died by that demon's hands…' I gritted my teeth and stood abruptly, I locked up my drawers and classroom, before I left I glared once more at the little blond boy who sat on the tire swing outside. _

"_Tomorrow will be another busy day for me…" I let out a deep sigh and walked out of the school. While I was walking, my eyes traveled to the playground and then I saw him again, he didn't leave even though it was already late. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to the little blond boy. When I was up close to him, he still remained silent and unmoving. I frowned and glared down at the little blond boy who was irritating me greatly._

"_I ask you again… Why don't you go home?" I asked again and he still didn't answer. I tap my foot impatiently and my hands were on my hips, I waited for him to answer me, not only that I tried to control myself from snapping his head up to look at me. _

"_I was kicked out by the orphanage…" the soft voice answered, his little blond head was raised to look up at me, I was taken aback by how the little blond boy looked. I stared at a pair of beautiful blue eyes, it glittered like a pair of diamonds from the moonlight, I felt like I was sucked into the depthless pits of his gaze. He had whisker-like marks from each side of his face; his skin was tanned in color. All in all he looked really adorable and breathe taking._

'_He was kicked out?' I snorted at his answer, I am sure that someone should take good care of him, but I felt a little angered at the orphanage for kicking him out._

"_Come with me… I'll take you to the Hokage…" I told him softly, the little boy nodded his blond head and got off the tire swing. I was a bit surprised when his little tanned hand grabbed mine. _

'_Does he trust me so easily?' I looked down at the boy and the boy at me. I frowned at him and he flinched, he tried to tug away his little hand from mine but I held on to it, the little blond boy started to sob._

"_What's wrong?" I ask him but I was a little concerned and surprised that he suddenly became fearful of me._

"_You're going to hurt me! I know it!" the little boy sobbed some more, I grabbed his wrist tightly and the boy yelped, I released him immediately and he fell on the ground roughly. I bent down to his level and wrapped my arms around the boy, he struggled against my hold but I was stronger than him._

"_I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled at him and the boy stiffened in my arms, I let out a sigh and let go of the boy once more. Tears still streamed down his face, he looked down at the ground with a blank expression and he stood still. _

"_Come on… Let's go to the Hokage…" I said softly and grabbed his hand once again; we were silent as we walked together side by side. I felt that I lost the trust he gave to me so easily a minute ago._

"_Why good evening Iruka, what brings you here to my office at such a late hour?" the Hokage smiled at me, I bowed my head at him in respect and I stood straight again. The Hokage was an old man but he was very hard working and an honorable leader. _

"_Good evening Sandaime…This little boy here has nowhere to go… Please do take good care of him…" I say indifferently, the boy stepped forward with his head down; I took his hand and took him towards the Hokage. The old man nodded his head at me and took the boy from me. When the Hokage grabbed the boy's wrist, the little blond boy flinched and whined a bit. _

"_What's this?" the Hokage frowned and looked at the boy's wrist. There was a very dark bruise on the boy's wrist; the Hokage muttered a few incoherent words under his breath. I felt panic rise inside me, I felt guilt stabbing me at the back, I hurt the boy even though I never intended to. _

"_Can you tell me who did this to you?" the Hokage asked his voice held anger in it, I felt my back starting to sweat and my throat got dry all of a sudden. I took two steps backwards and let my shaking hand grab the door knob that was behind my back. Those blue eyes looked at me with no emotions, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I knew then and there that I was in trouble and that my life was going to end miserably. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worse._

"_I don't remember…" the little boy answered back with his soft voice, the Hokage frowned and I felt that a burden was lifted off my shoulders. The little blond boy didn't tell on me, I was a bit surprise and at the same time relieved._

"_Hmm… Okay…" the Hokage said but was still not convinced, the old man noticed that the little blond boy was staring at me. The Hokage looked at me with suspecting eyes; I smiled at him nervously and bowed my head._

"_I am sorry… But I must depart soon for tomorrow will be a busy day for me…" I said it urgently, yet my body was shaking in fear at the same time. I didn't stand straight because I was afraid to face the Hokage. The old man grunted and waved a hand at me._

"_Go on then… I'll take care of the boy…" the Hokage shooed me away, before I left I bid him good bye and my thanks for taking care of the boy. I sighed in relief when I was outside the Hokage's building, I thought for sure that the little blond boy would go against me and end my life, but I was wrong and I was grateful for it. _

"_Thank you…" I said underneath my breath as I walked away slowly from my forgiving and innocent savior. Yes, I considered the little blond boy my forgiving savior; I was convinced that then and there the little boy was innocent from the faults he had carried willingly._

"_Naruto… You should seldom go near those people who hurt you…" the Hokage said softly and patted the little blond boy's head. He stared at me intently with those suspecting elderly eyes of his from the window of his office._

_The next day was the same as usual except that in the end of the day… Something horrible happened and it included the little blond boy…_

"_You monster! Get away from my wife and kid!" a man shouted, he held his wife and child in his arms. He glared at the little boy who was getting beaten up by his friends. (Author's Comments: Sounds familiar right? Go to my account profile and read "LKB Reflection") _

_Naruto was just sitting on the tire swing that day and all of a sudden this little girl walks up to him, the little girl asks him if he wanted to play and he nodded his little blond head. The mother came in time and saw this, she started to yell and scream at her daughter to avoid that child. The little girl was pulled roughly away from Naruto. The mother lectured her daughter about the demon child from far away but then Naruto came up to them and handed the girl her bag that she left in the playground. _

_The mother screamed in panic, the little girl grabbed her bag immediately from Naruto and pointed a finger at him. The little girl's voice stuttered as she said 'Get away from me you monster!', then her father came by with a group of his friends and things got really messy._

"_Not so tough are you, eh?!" one of the men said as he kicked the kid roughly in the stomach, the other men started to stomp on the boy's arms and hands. They were beating Naruto up so badly that he started to cough out blood. I was just passing by that time and I noticed a group of men circling something, the one thing that got my attention entirely was the loud scream of pain. I ran as fast as I could and tried to fight the men who were ganging up._

"_What are you doing Iruka?!" the man who held his wife and child securely yelled at me._

"_I'm stopping you from hurting the boy further!" I glared at the man and punched his friend's face. The man groaned in pain and covered his face. I looked at the other men and growled dangerously at them, they all backed off._

"_That boy killed you're parents!" the man shouted out loud his voice reverberated in my ears and at the serene silence that took over. I nodded my head at him and frowned._

"_Yes… My parents were killed… But this little boy had nothing to do with it… It is what's inside of him that had splattered blood and gained a lot of hatred from others…" I said in a grave tone, the man backed off fearfully and his friends retreated. I knelt down and held the boy close to me. _

"_Go away before I report you to the Hokage…" I said silently and deadly, the men walked away and so did the man with his family by his side. I looked down at the boy in my arms, I felt very scared when he didn't respond to me when I tried to shake him awake, and also at the same time I felt angered at the men who brutally beat him up. _

"_Please still be alive!" I shook the boy some more and my heart started to clench, I felt my concern wash over me and showed a side of me I never knew I had, I would torture and never forgive myself if he was dead. _

"_Uhn… P-Please don't h-hurt me…" a soft voice stuttered, I sighed in relief as I heard him speaking, I stood up and walked to the hospital._

"_I won't hurt you…" I said softly and brushed a little kiss on the boy's forehead, the little boy looked up at me with tears in his eyes, one of his eyes was swelled up and bruised badly. I felt a sharp pain cross through my heart and then my blood started to boil in anger. I wished that I had done more beating to those men who had raised a hand to hurt the defenseless and innocent child. _

"_Really?" the little boy asked, he looked up at me, he eyes asked me if I was lying._

"_Really… I won't hurt you and I promise to never lift a hand to hurt you…" I promised him and it was from the bottom of my heart that I genuinely started to care for him._

"_Thank you…" the little boy said and for once he smiled at me, his smile was a small one but it truly enlightened my whole being, I felt myself smile back at him. The little boy snuggled close to me and fell asleep. When I arrived at the hospital, they aided him and confined him to bed for a whole week. I always visited the boy in the hospital after class hours. I felt a little bond start to grow between me and him. I somehow felt that I should be responsible of the child and I started to care for him._

_After one week the boy was free to go, but he was still injured badly, he had bandages all over him and I pitied him a lot when I looked at his injuries. I had decided that I would take the boy out for a snack and it was my treat… We both sat on the stools at Ichiraku, it was his first time to eat ramen and I ordered for him…_

"_Two bowls of hot steaming miso ramen!" the owner grinned at me and the boy, he placed down to bowls of miso ramen. I took my chopsticks out and said a little prayer…Before I could eat I hear Naruto call out my name…_

"_Iruka…" he said softly, his head was bent down and looking at the ramen, he had a solemn look on his face._

"_What's wrong Naruto-kun?" I asked him with concern laced in my voice, I didn't want to see him sad and I would do anything to cheer this boy up._

"_Thank you…" his soft voice sounded happy and grateful, he looked up at me with his glassy blue eyes and gave me a warm smile. For the first time I felt very happy for myself, my heart sped up and I felt very warm inside._

'_No, I should be the one to thank you Naruto… For you saved me from being a victim from a life long grudge… I thank you for coming into my life… And I thank you for giving me another chance…' I felt tears at the back of my eyes but I shook my head and smiled back at the boy, I patted the boy on the head and watched him eat his ramen… For a long while I felt alive that day… I felt that I took a huge turn in my life and that I took the right path indeed… _

'_Little Kitsune so innocent and fragile… Yet strong and forgiving by heart…' _

_End_

**Author's Notes: I am glad to have finished this chapter… I felt a little dramatic when I wrote this down… I hope that you all enjoyed this fic… Please send me a review if you have any comments or requests… Thank you for reading…**

**(There are two responses that I have made to the readers who are devotionally reading all my fics…)**

**To: Yumi Asuka… I am glad that you enjoy my fics… Somehow I always thought myself very bad at poetry or anything related to it… Hehe… Whenever I read your reviews I get very inspired and worked up with your words of encouragement… That's why I always take up your requests without complaints and I gladly write them… But I also take up other's requests I would feel bad if I don't pay attention to the people who read my stories… Anyways… I thank you for reviewing and you could still make requests… I will gladly wait for your next inspiring review…**

**To: ****iluvkitsunes… I am glad that you love my fics… It really makes me feel deeply appreciated… I thank you for calling some of my ideas great or genius… I always try my best to write the best for my readers and entertain them fairly… I am happy that you give me your reviews and sweet comments… I thank you for reading and I will start thinking up some ideas for a ChoujiNaru fic… I hope that you enjoyed this IrukaNaru fic also… **


End file.
